


Hurt

by Imadepressedyaoifan



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Akabane Karma is a Little Shit, Brotherly Love, Other, an idea, that tag is amazing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imadepressedyaoifan/pseuds/Imadepressedyaoifan
Summary: This is an assassin!Gakushu fanfic. I really like the idea of him being thrown into E class, then being like, “ oh, being an assassin is fun, this is what I want to do with my life now!” So I’ll try. Also, Gakushu will have some mental disorders. I’m sorry if that sounds like I’m insulting people with disorders, I’m not. Some of the moments are from personal experience, like panic attacks, thoughts actions etc. I hope you understand.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, assassin Gakushu. My older sister an my mother are my beta readers. I really look up to my sister. And then look down at my mother.Literally and figuratively. My sister is taller than me. I’m taller than my mom It sucks being short, but fun being tall. I love them.

> Pain. So much. The hardwood floor wasn’t helping. At all. It never did. He could feel blood dripping down his side, tickling his skin. He would have laughed, if it didn’t hurt so much. Wow. He must’ve really pissed off his father. He doesn’t even remember what he did to make him so angry. It doesn’t matter anymore. He needs to get up and get to the bathroom for the med kit. He’s been lying on the floor since his father left him to go back to his office. Where he always is. When he is not beating on Gakushu. ‘Weak,’ he thinks to himself. He starts to slowly stand up, using the wall for support. He’s in a lot of pain, but he succeeds without too much trouble. At least that’s what he tells himself. After taking a breath, he starts making his way to the bathroom. 7 steps to the bottom of the staircase. 11 steps up. 13 steps down the hallway to the door. He drops his phone. Oh well, that can wait for later. Another 5 steps to the bathroom, which is connected to his room, so that he doesn’t have to share with his father. Open the door. Step in. Close it. The lock. Keep focused on the present. Focus on what you’re doing, what you need to do and how to do it. Focus. Just like Dr. Hiroshi said.
> 
>   
>  ‘ ~~She’s wrong‘~~
> 
> She is your therapist, she knows what she is talking about.
> 
>   
>  ‘ ~~She’s lying to you’~~
> 
> Get the first aid kit. Ignore the pain. It’s unimportant. Clean the wound. ‘Oh crap. That is really bad.’ A large Ugly gash on his left side seemed to be the cause of the pain he was feeling. That and all the bruises on his stomach, chest and thighs. The gash was the worst though. The blood loss wasn’t gonna kill him, but he was dizzy and tired. The voices were really loud. His skin itched. He was breathing hard. He needed to calm down, but seeing himself like this was causing him a panic attack. He needed to breathe, but his throat wasn’t cooperating, his teeth were grinding. He’s crying. falling to the ground, he thought, ‘When did it get so loud?’ He’s scratching himself, his nails digging into his arms, causing small pricks of blood. He can’t feel it. He can’t feel anything at the moment. He needs to calm down! Itchy. Oh, god. He knows the wound most likely reopened. The black spots in his vision told him he was going to pass out soon. He couldn’t hear anything but the horrible thoughts his mind was feeding him and it was too loud. He needed to get out of here and to his bed, under the covers is where he knew he was safe. Right now though, he was suffocating.
> 
>   
>  ~~‘Suffer’~~
> 
> He focused on finding the doorknob. When he found it, he unlocked the door. Panting heavily, he opened it, and crawled to his bed. Once under the safety of his covers He could feel himself finally begin to relax. The evil burden of a panic attack disappearing, but not locked away quite yet. He knew he was bleeding. He was just too tired to care. He could wash the sheets tomorrow. He felt his breathing even out, his eyes getting heavy. He has school tomorrow, so he’ll try to get as much sleep as he can now. With that last thought, he falls asleep.
> 
> _’He was running. Why was he running? Why was he so scared?! What was happening?! It was completely white. Everywhere he looked. Looking down at his hands he saw that they were normal. He sighed in relief. It didn’t last long. He looked around, he didn’t know what he was looking for, but a black...mass definitely wasn’t on the list. He watched as it twitched and shook in all directions. Not making a move towards it, just watching quietly. When it happened. It started to move in all all directions, shaking violently. Taking a step back in surprise, he watched as the black mass started getting bigger, the empty dark spreading like wildfire, racing towards him. Coming to swallow him in its dull nothingness. He could only watch in horror as it came closer. 9 feet. 8 feet. 7 feet. ‘This is it.’ 5 feet. He never gets to say goodbye. 3 feet. Oh, well. He has no one to say bye to anyway. 1 foot. He feels himself falling. Though it only lasts a second.’_
> 
> He sits up quickly, “Ah!? Ow, crap!“ Only to immediately regret it after feeling the pain from his side. ‘What?!’ His hand went to his side in confusion. He looked to see his wound on his left, remembering what his father had done to him and the episode he had in the bathroom. He then remembers why he had shot up in the bed so fast in the first place. That’s right. The white and back thing where he thought he was going to die. Was it really just a dream? Oh right, obviously it was. Good things don’t happen to him. Ren says it’s an “Asano” thing, like my father has bad luck too. Father doesn’t get bad luck. It’s just me. Wait. Ren. School. Crap, what time is it?! The younger Asano frantically searches for his phone, finding it on the floor where he apparently dropped it last, he looks at the time. 4:23. _‘Oh, good._ _I didn’t sleep in.’_ His father would have killed him if he had.
> 
> Getting up, he winces as the wound stings. He heads into the bathroom again careful to use breathing exercises to keep himself calm. Looking around the the room to keep focus. It’s plain really. Soft cream walls, white floor, accept the few blood stains he couldn’t get out. He has his toothbrush and toothpaste in a drawer under the sink, a medicine cabinet with the pills he takes everyday. A towel rack with two dark red towels neatly folded and hung up. He hates those towels, they’re just another grim reminder of the sadistic pleasure his father gets out of hurting him. His father bought them for him. On the day of his first beating too. His father had given them to him so the blood wouldn’t show. ‘ _Bastard’_ Gakushu thought to himself.
> 
> _  
> _After he undressed and turned his shower on, he put the setting on warm. Stepping in the water stings his his gash, but he found he didn’t really mind that much. In fact...he kind of liked it. That was a worrisome thought.
> 
> Was he a masochist? He didn’t think so, as he never enjoyed his father’s beatings. He needed to check. He wanted to know. Curiously he touched his gash a little, just enough to feel a bit of pain. No, he’s not a masochist as he’s not turned on by it. ‘ _Guess I just like pain?’_
> 
>   
> After getting out of the shower and drying off, he cleaned his wounds and wrapped them in bandages. After putting on his school uniform he looks at himself in the mirror. He was quite handsome. His mother used to tell him that all the time before she died and whenever his father has “friends” over they say the same thing. It’s boring really. It’s always the same,
> 
> _‘oh, aren’t you handsome!’_ ~~She’s faking~~
> 
> _’your growing up to be just like your father!’_ ~~He’s insulting you~~
> 
> He has strawberry blonde hair and dull violet eyes.   
>   
> 
> 
> ~~Such dull eyes~~
> 
> People tend to compare him to his father a lot. He hates it.
> 
> ~~You'll end up just as awful as him~~
> 
> He’s 5’9. He’s fit. That’s...it. Almost everything he is...is like his father. The only thing he has to himself are... his bruises and newly earned gash, but, then again, they came from his father so they weren’t really his either were they?
> 
> ~~Ugly~~
> 
> Suddenly, he doesn’t really want to go to school. He has a meeting with his father though.
> 
> You know what? Screw it. He’s gonna skip school. For the first time. Ever. He’s gonna skip, and he’s gonna fave fun. And ice cream. He loves ice cream.
> 
> After changing out of his uniform into something more comfortable, he went out to the busier part of town where his favorite ice cream parlor was. After walking in he ordered his favorite, chocolate cream. He felt calm. Relaxed. Walking around to find a place to sit, something bumped into him. 
> 
> Or apparently _someone._ Gakushu looks them up and down, and recognizes him almost immediately. With him being so small and having his cute little his blue pigtails and those haunting blue eyes that resemble his father’s eyes, it would be hard for the young Asano to forget who he was, ’ _Nagisa Shiota_ _. From class 3-E. It should only be about 10:30? So why isn’t he in class? Unless... he’s skipping too.’_ “You’re skipping too?” Ah. He hadn’t meant to ask, at least not like that anyway. Now he sounds like a delinquent, skipping class.
> 
> Nagisa looks at him surprised, “You we’re skipping? I mean, yeah I guess I was too--I was with Karma but I got lost--but I didn’t think the principal’s son would. Especially with the way you act... “
> 
> Gakushu flinches At being called, “the principal’s son.” Was he never gonna get out of that man’s shadow? When was someone going to acknowledge him for his own work?
> 
> ~~Never~~
> 
> ”My... “ Nagisa tilts his head to the side. ‘ _How sweet.’ “..._ My name is Gakushu.” ‘ _Why would he say that?! He’s never let someone use his first name!? Hell, his own father doesn’t use his own name!’ _
> 
> ~~How pathetic~~
> 
> Nagisa looks at him oddly, “Are you okay? You seem upset. If you want, I can sit and eat with you while you talk.”  
>   
> 
> 
> ‘ _What? He wants to listen to me? But... why? Doesn’t he hate him like everyone else in 3-E? He was mean to them though? Shouldn’t he be glad something is wrong?’_
> 
> ”Why? I’ve been nothing but mean to you?” Asano asked with confusion,
> 
> ” Hahaha! It doesn’t mean that I have to be mean back!” The bluenette replies with a happy smile.
> 
> ”Oh... I see. Thank you.” ‘ _How is someone so nice?’_ Suddenly his eyes don’t remind him of his father’s so much.
> 
> ”H-hey! Are you okay!” Nagisa asked softly,“You’re crying...” He was? He hadn’t realized. When had he started crying?

**Author's Note:**

> So let me know what you think.


End file.
